Fingers
by Jazz Noire
Summary: One shot/Victuuri/AU Musical/Lemon - Él es un pianista... y Víctor sólo desea que lo toque como lo hace con las teclas del piano.


Siempre era una delicia visitar a Yuuri en casa o en la escuela de música donde era maestro. Una delicia porque sí, con el significado de esa palabra bien extendido y acentuado en el "placer". No sólo por su compañía, que muchas veces se volvía inigualable y eterna; era por lo que él usualmente hacía cuando nos encontrábamos en esos lugares: tocar el piano. Y a mí me encantaba verlo tocar, aunque eso implicará minutos o incluso horas de silencio entre nosotros que se llenaban con las partituras siendo renacidas en sonidos hermosos, armoniosos. Yuuri siempre temía que me aburriera de sólo verlo tocar y aún sigo sin comprender cómo es que no notaba la mirada de perdición y éxtasis que le dedicaba cada vez que estaba frente a un piano. No era únicamente la melodía que interpretaba en cada ocasión, las canciones que parecían ser una extensión y muestra de su propia alma; eran sus expresiones de gozo absoluto cuando las notas se alzaban y llegaban a él para contagiarlo, cuando su cuerpo se acompasaba al sonido hasta que ambos se volvían un ser.

Sus dedos eran, tal vez, la parte más sensual de todo su cuerpo. Una idea extraña, la verdad, pero cada vez que Yuuri se sentaba ante un piano y comenzaba a tocar, no podía alejar mi vista de cómo éstos se deslizaban sobre las teclas. Por una obscena razón, me excitaba la idea de encontrarme yo en lugar de esas teclas, de ser quien recibiera las caricias de sus yemas, las presiones en puntos estratégicos de mi cuerpo mientras los roces producían un sonido celestial. Nunca se lo diría, pero tarde o temprano iba a perder el control, iba a permitir que su música me viciara hasta extinguirme entero...

...

Y ocurrió en una fiesta, una de máscaras en la cual todos los invitados nos reconocíamos entre sí, sabíamos quiénes éramos, pero habíamos hecho un pacto silencioso de que, por esa noche, fingiríamos ser completos desconocidos. El propósito era ser una simple fiesta: baile, comida, conversación y ambiente; pero, por debajo de las líneas, todos sabíamos en lo que eso se convertiría gracias a la supuesta anonimidad y el valor inspirado tras varias copas de alcohol.

Yuuri fue el pianista invitado. Yo lo recomendé a los anfitriones quienes, fascinados por su técnica, no dudaron en contratarlo. Él fue consciente desde el primer momento de lo que iba a orquestarse bajo los manteles de dicha fiesta y, superando todas mis expectativas, aceptó el trabajo casi de inmediato y con un extraño entusiasmo. Seguramente la cantidad de ceros que iban a pagarle fue lo que le inspiró esa alegría. Como fuera, yo experimenté un enorme gozo cuando me enteré de su decisión. Aun estando demasiado lejos del estado de ebriedad perfecto para romper con el temor y la duda, ya podía saborear como eso culminaría. Tal vez Yuuri sospechaba que yo estaba dispuesto a asistir desde el primer instante, pero la realidad era que sólo acepté la invitación hasta que él confirmó su asistencia.

El plan para él era sencillo: interpretaría su música durante momentos importantes de la reunión. Fue la apertura, fue la cena y fue el cierre, justo cuando varios invitados ya caminaban por ahí en paños menores o completamente desnudos, y algunos otros más recatados habían huido en parejas, tríos o grupos más numerosos a rincones alejados. Otros, por su parte, ya lo hacían en medio de la pista sin vergüenza alguna. Se recorrían sus cuerpos como extensiones de su sabor favorito, de su textura ideal para acariciar y morder por siempre.

El alcohol, como sospeché, ya había lanzado mis fantasías hasta el exterior de mis poros y, más que sentirme excitado por todo lo que se desarrollaba a mí alrededor, por los cuerpos, los gemidos, los impactos de carne contra carne, no aguantaba más el verlo tocar fundido en su propio universo, como si flotara en otro plano donde los jadeos y ruidos de lujuria no llegaban hasta él... Y por sus dedos, esos deliciosos y algo estilizados dedos que no dejaban de moverse con maestría.

Caminé hasta él con decisión, embriagado por su melodía. Evadí grupos y parejas desnudas que se amontonaban entre sí hasta volverse amasijos de carne en movimiento y sin definición, y sin tener siquiera la menos consideración de anunciar mi llegada, lo estreché por la espalda, tomé sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con esos que moría ya por que me tocaran.

—Vict... —le arranqué mi nombre de sus labios y dejé que lo terminara sobre los míos...

Y lo devoré sobre el piano. Por momentos me convertí en su instrumento, pero por otros lo hice a él el instrumento y yo me volví el músico. Tomé el control de sus manos, de sus dedos, y fueron ellos mismos, guiados por mí, quienes hicieron todo el trabajo: ellos desabrocharon su pantalón, ellos tomaron su miembro desnudo y lo masturbaron con viveza, presionando partes que, de seguro, él nunca había considerado en tocar. Si antes pensaba que Yuuri era el mejor músico de la historia, la música producida por sus labios alcanzaba otro nivel... era delirante y se encontraba en un punto exacto entre la gloria y la decadencia.

En algún momento lo alcé un poco y lo arrojé contra las teclas del piano. El sonido producido por el golpe fue estruendoso, varias teclas presionadas a la vez por su trasero sin orden ni melodía. Él se asustó, pero no le permití pensar en ello: era mi turno, me tenía que tocar a mí. Sus manos me recorrieron entero, palparon las teclas de mi pecho desnudo, las de mi pelvis, las de mis nalgas y las del pene que preparó e irguió con esos dedos expertos que sabían perfectamente cómo interpretar.

Después contra él, contra el piano, en su cálido interior que me recibió como un húmedo beso...

Una, dos, cinco, cien... una infinidad de notas contra sus entrañas. Y las teclas del piano produciendo música a la melodía de mis embistes, a la razón de sus gemidos y la presión de su trasero. Él apretaba, yo arremetía en castigo hasta que el mareo y el calor se volvieron demasiado para continuar resistiendo. Puncé, él también... Pero no, no, no quería ahí, dentro... Quería con sus manos, en sus dedos, que me tocaran hasta el fin de la canción, que nos ejecutáramos.

Dos miembros palpitantes, uno húmedo y rosado, quedaron juntos. Sus dedos nos presionaron entre sí, nos tallaron, nos tocaron música hasta que la nota final se alzó en el punto álgido y después... silencio, el silencio interpretado en jadeos calientes, en besos con sabor a orgasmo.

La fiesta continuaba desarrollándose a nuestro alrededor. Yuuri tenía que seguir tocando, tenía que comenzar una nueva pieza, pero sobre mí.


End file.
